Alyson Winchester: The Wrong Crowd Part 2
by WaywardDaughter18
Summary: Part 2 of the short story "The Wrong Crowd". Aly is still hanging out with the same friends, despite Dean's warning. Even though she gets in trouble at school and at home, she continues to disobey, with disastrous results. Same AU as "The Adventures of Alyson Winchester". Contains spanking; If You Don't Like It, Don't Read It.


SUMMARY: Part 2 of the short story "The Wrong Crowd". Aly is still hanging out with the same friends, despite Dean's warning. Even though she gets in trouble at school and at home, she continues to disobey, with disastrous results. Same AU as "The Adventures of Alyson Winchester". Contains spanking; If You Don't Like It, Don't Read It.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I felt like the story wasn't finished. My muse took this in a different direction than I had intended to go...she likes to do that! This is for Neenee75, since you asked.**

 **CONTENT WARNING: Aly gets spanked more than once in this story, including with a hairbrush, DO NOT READ if this will bother or offend you...you have been warned, _DO_ _NOT_ leave a review complaining about it!**

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

"Hey," Holly said to me during English, "You wanna come hang out again today?"

"Uh, no, I can't," I told her apologetically.

"Why not? You get in trouble or somethin'?" she smirked at me.

"Uh, well, I-"

"Miss Price! Miss Winchester! Didn't I say no talking?" the teacher said loudly. We were supposed to be doing silent reading.

"Yeah, but who the fuck cares?" Holly muttered under her breath.

"Miss Price! Do you have something you want to share with the class?" the teacher stood up, glaring at Holly now.

"Uhh...no ma'am," Holly said.

"Read," the teacher said severely, and both Holly and I lowered our heads and stared at the open textbooks on our desks.

"Wednesday, Chuck's havin' a thing at The Point after school, it's BYOB," Holly said out of the side of her mouth.

I could barely hear her. "What?" I whispered.

"Wednesday, Chuck, after school, the Point, B-Y-O-B," Holly whispered, a little more emphatically.

"What's BYOB?" I whispered back, and Holly chuckled. "You don't know-"

The teacher stood up again, so fast that her chair clattered back. "All right, both of you, out," She pointed out the door.

"But Mrs. Gray-" I started to protest.

"You're going to talk back now? Both of you, principal, _now!_ I've had enough of you kids who think you can just do whatever you want!" She leaned over and scribbled two yellow slips of paper that were "disciplinary referrals".

My stomach was twisting with nerves as I walked up to the desk to get the slip. Holly walked behind me.

"I—I'm sorry, Mrs. Gray," I said timidly. She glared at me, and I took the paper and walked out of the room. Holly and I walked to the office together.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked her.

"Oh, Mr. Ward will lecture us about listening to the teacher and doing what we're told, and then we'll have to stay in the office until next period," Holly said off-handedly.

I glanced at her. "Have you- has this happened to you before?"

She gave a half-shrug. "Yeah, lotsa times. The teachers don't like me cause I don't care," She turned her head to me, "You really don't know what BYOB means?" she asked with a grin.

"Uhh...no," I said, feeling like I shouldn't admit to it.

She shook her head. "You really are naive, aren't ya?"

We walked into the office and sat for a while, then we were called individually into the principal's office for a lecture. I nodded in agreement and tried to appear contrite.

"All right, Miss Winchester," Mr. Ward said, "Since this is your first time in here, I'm inclined to let you go, but Mrs. Gray wrote specifically that she wanted the both of you to have signed notes sent home."

"Um, what- what does that mean?" I asked nervously.

"You'll get a letter sent home stating you were sent to the office for disciplinary purposes today and it needs to be signed by a parent or guardian and then returned by the end of the week," he told me.

Oh, shit, Dean was going to kill me. I swallowed, my throat suddenly gone dry. "I'm sorry-" I started.

"Oh, I'm sure," he said, "but a lot of the teachers are fed up at this time of year and start coming down hard on the students, so you need to watch yourself. You can pick up the letter at the front desk before you go to your next class, it'll be printed out in a few minutes."

"O-okay. Thank you sir," I said, and stood up. I walked back out to the lobby and sat next to Holly. I wondered if I could try and call Sam and find out when he was coming home. If he was coming home soon, I could get him to sign the letter and not Dean, and Sam would be less likely to spank me than Dean would. He was still acting pissy from last night when he'd picked me up at the park.

I stood in the car rider line, waiting to be picked up. I could hear the Impala's engine, further back in the line, although I couldn't see it yet.

"You comin' on Wednesday?" one of the girls who had been with the group the other day asked. I couldn't remember her name.

"Uh, no, probably not," I said.

"How 'bout today? We're gonna hang at the park again."

I shook my head. "No, I've got to go right home," I told her, "I've got a lot of homework."

"Aw, who cares about that?" she asked. "Blow it off for a couple hours, you're smart, do it later!"

"No, I—I can't," I looked down and shifted my weight.

"How come, did your brother yell at you? Didja get in trouble? He looked really pissed when he came over to us!" she grinned meanly.

"Well, uh-"

"He looks like a yeller. He prolly expects you to do everything he says, don't he? And if you don't, you have to listen to him go on and on about how terrible you are-" she rolled her eyes, "My stepfather's the same way," she shook her head, "They can't treat us that way, man. We're almost adults, ya know? I can't wait 'til I can get outta here."

The Impala pulled into view, and I said, "That's him, gotta go!"

I turned and walked quickly towards the car, opening the front door and sliding in.

Dean glanced at me as I buckled my seat belt.

"So how was today?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Did you have any tests?"

I shook my head and turned to look out the window.

"Hey," Dean said, and his voice was hard. I felt his hand on my arm and turned to look at him.

"What'd I say yesterday about this not talking stuff? When I ask you a question, I expect an answer. A verbal answer." He looked at me with a frown.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

He gaped at me. "Really? You're going to roll your eyes at me? After last night? Maybe you need an attitude adjustment, every night for the rest of this week!"

"Dean, no!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Fine! Today was okay, I had no tests, I have lots of homework to do tonight, and they announced that there's some big dance coming up. Are you happy now?"

"All right, cool it with the snark. I'm just trying to make conversation with you, you don't have to get all in a snit," he said. "God, you're worse than Sammy was when he hit puberty," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Gee, thanks a lot!" I said sarcastically. I turned my body towards the window, away from him.

"Alyson...Aly, come on," Dean said in an apologetic tone. "I wasn't- I didn't mean-" he sighed heavily.

When we got to the house, he turned towards me after he turned the car off. "Can we start over?" he asked.

I looked at him. "I guess," I said slowly.

"Okay, how was your day?"

"Fine," I said, and I grabbed my backpack and got out of the car.

"You want to help me with dinner?" he asked as we walked to the front door.

"Um, homework, lots of it, remember?" I said.

"Oh, yeah, right," he said, "Okay, I guess you better get to it then."

The bedroom door opened suddenly and Dean stood there. "Forgot to get your phone-" he started to say, then he stopped and looked at me.

I was sitting on my bed with my math book and notebook in front of me, but I had been texting my friends.

He stalked over to the bedside, glaring at me. "Oh, I see, homework, huh?" he folded his arms.

"Uh, I-" I didn't know what to say, I was never good at making up plausible excuses on the fly.

He reached for my phone "Give it to me," he said.

I pulled back. "Wait!" I wanted to disconnect from chat and hide it if I could.

He leaned down and grabbed my phone, then looked at the screen. I saw his thumb move as he scrolled through the messages. He raised his eyebrows and then looked at me. "What is this about Wednesday? Where's The Point? _Really,_ Alyson? Were you actually thinking of _going?_ And what were you planning on bringing?"

"N-nothing, Dean, I wasn't- I wasn't gonna go," I squirmed uneasily.

"Oh _really?"_ he looked at me intently. "You were _supposed_ to give me your phone as soon as you walked in."

"I forgot!"

"Well, this will make sure you remember tomorrow," he sat down, and then pulled me over his lap.

My butt was still a little sore from yesterday, and I shrieked as he began to spank me again.

"Please, Dean, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, pleeease!" I wailed, starting to cry already. I felt like the world's biggest baby. His hand fell again and again, covering every inch of my rear end with painful swats.

"You will _not_ hide things from me and start sneaking around. That's a form of lying. In fact, I _should_ get the hairbrush and paddle your butt again."

"No, Dean, _please!"_ I begged, turning to look back at him.

He held me there over his lap for a long moment. "Curfew has changed. You come straight home and you're inside all night, for the rest of the week."

"But-"

"You want to complain, I can make it confined to quarters for two weeks. Is that what you want?"

 _"No!"_ I tried to yank myself off of his lap, but he tightened his hold on me.

 _"Excuse me?_ No what?" He swatted my butt again.

"No, sir!" I yelped.

"You better cool it with the disrespect," he said. He helped me to sit on his lap and put his arms around me. "Like I said, work with me here, kid," he put his forehead on mine, "I don't want to have to be so hard on you."

"Then don't be," I said, looking into his eyes.

He pulled back and scoffed. "This seems to be the only way to get through to you right now, Aly. And like I told you, I'm not letting you go down the wrong road."

I sighed, and sat up. He kissed the side of my head and patted my thigh.

"I gotta check dinner. Hey, will you make your meatloaf this week sometime?" he asked as I stood up.

"Sure," I said, sitting back down at the head of my bed. "We just need to go out and get the ingredients."

"Okay, maybe tomorrow?" he asked.

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

AEW: Hey Sam

SamWin: What's up, Aly?

AEW: When are you coming home?

SamWin: We'll be home Sunday, it'll take us at least a day to get there.

AEW: Sunday?

AEW: ok

SamWin: Why, what's up? Everything okay?

AEW: Yeah

AEW: Just miss you

SamWin: We miss you too. How is school going?

AEW: fine

SamWin: Dean said he's having some issues with you.

AEW: tattletale! he doesn't like my friends

SamWin: He doesn't want you getting into trouble. We all want you to be safe.

AEW: Gotta go, he just got here at school

AEW: ttyl

AEW: Love ya

SamWin: Love you back.

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

Things were fine between me and Dean for the next couple of days. I came home, did my homework, did my chores without complaint, and watched old movies with him in the evenings. He took me shopping and I made my meatloaf and mashed potatoes for him, which put him in a good mood. Since it was just me and him there were plenty of leftovers and he made meatloaf sandwiches for himself, which is gross, but whatever.

I was loading the dishwasher after dinner, standing at the sink.

"Alyson."

I turned, and he was standing in the door. My heart dropped into my stomach as I realized what he was holding- the envelope with the note from school, opened!

He was frowning. "You want to tell me about this?" he asked, and his voice was that deeper, angry pitch.

"Uh-" I struggled with what to say. "You- you went into my backpack?!" I said, outraged.

"I went to put the permission slip in there, that you asked me to sign, and this was sticking out. It says, "Parent or Guardian of Alyson Winchester" on it. Want me to read it?" He held up the paper and read off of it. "Your student, Alyson Winchester, was sent to the office on _ for insubordination in class. Please be advised that another incident like this will result in detention. Sign and send this note back by _."

He lowered the paper and glared at me. "This happened _three days_ ago, Alyson. When were you planning on telling me? _Huh?_ It's due by the end of the week, _tomorrow,_ " he walked over to the table, and put the paper and envelope down. "You've never gotten sent to the principal for anything like this, is this because of your friends?" he asked in a hard voice. "Because if it is, I swear to _God-"_

"It- it _wasn't_ \- the teacher- she was being a _bitch,_ and-"

"Alyson!" he scolded. " _Language,_ little girl!" He pulled out a kitchen chair and then sat down in it. "All right," he put his hands on his thighs. "Go get the hairbrush and get back here."

"Wh-what?" I swallowed nervously.

"You get in trouble at school, you get in trouble at home, remember? And the note is a lie of omission, and lying is the hairbrush."

I stood frozen in place.

"Alyson. You have til the count of 5 to bring me the hairbrush."

"Five? I don't- I don't even know where it is!" I protested.

"I can take off my belt if you'd rather," he said. "It's on Dad's dresser."

I sighed heavily. "Deeeean, it's not fai-"

"One." he interrupted me. "Two," he said louder.

I hurried out of the kitchen and ran to Dad's room, grabbing the brush off of his dresser and running back to the kitchen just as Dean was saying "Five."

He held out his hand and I put the brush in his open palm, and he patted his thigh once. "Come on," he said.

"Dean, please-"

 _"Now,"_ he said sternly.

I gulped again, and lowered myself over his lap. Being in this position, across his lap while he sat in a chair, always seemed worse to me, because my brothers and Dad were so big and tall that my feet didn't reach the floor, which only served to make me feel even smaller than I already felt. And that in turn made me feel like I was a little kid again, which I did not like.

He put the hair brush on the table, and then the first swat fell. I flinched and grabbed ahold of the chair rung, wrapping my other arm around his leg.

I was wearing a skirt, so I tried not to kick my legs too much, so that it wouldn't ride up. But when he paused, I felt him moving the fabric up to my lower back and then he wrapped his arm around me.

"Thirteen with the brush for lying, Alyson," he said.

"Dean!" I squealed as the hard wood cracked against my panty-clad butt. He made sure that that hairbrush smacked every inch of my rear end, including the bare tops of my thighs, and I was wailing and kicking my feet by that point.

"I'm sorry, Dean, I'm sorry, I'm s-s-sorry," I heaved out, after he had straightened my skirt and pulled me to sit up on his lap.

"Alyson, I don't know what to do with you," he said, "This can't keep happening. I hope this is just you getting it out of your system now, because when Dad gets home, he's not going to be so lenient like I've been."

"This is lenient?" I asked, as sarcastically as I could muster with my chest still hitching.

"When he hears about what's been going on with you and school, and these friends of yours, I'm thinking that the next step is going to be he takes off his belt. You know how he is, and how he doesn't tolerate any of us getting into trouble at school. You'd better really shape up, Alyson. I mean it."

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

"Detention?" Dad growled, looking at the paper. He looked up at me. "What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?"

"Detention? _You?_ What the hell, Aly?" Sam asked.

"I, uh, I-" I stuttered.

Dad's brows came down in a frown. "Is this because of those kids you've been hanging out with? I thought Dean had worked it out with you that you weren't going to any more."

"He didn't 'work it out' with me, Dad, he-he spanked me and yelled at me." I said sarcastically.

"Watch your tone, little girl, you're on thin ice," he growled. "I thought he told you to stop being with those kids, and that means you've been disobeying him."

"Well- he did _kinda_ say that, but not in so many words-"

Dad folded his arms. "All right, fine. Then I'll say it. You are _going_ to stop hanging out with those kids, Alyson. That's an order."

"How am I supposed to stop when I see them in class every day?"

"You'll figure it out."

"But Dad-"

"There is no 'but', I've given you an order."

"That- that's not _fair!_ Are you going to even _listen_ to me?" I yelled.

"There's nothing to listen to, I've given you an order, and that's final. Go to your room."

 _"Dad!"_

"I SAID GO TO YOUR _ROOM!"_ he yelled, pointing at the hall. His face was red and angry now, and I knew I'd really pissed him off. The look on his face was the same look he used to get when Sam was a teenager and would argue with him.

Ten minutes later I was bawling over Dad's lap as he spanked me. He lectured me about the same old stuff he always said, we have to stay under the radar, getting in trouble at school can get us noticed and that's not good, I need to obey the rules because they're there for my safety, if I break them and lie he can't trust me, and family has to be able to trust each other, yada yada. I had been angry and determined not to cry when he started swatting, but he had other ideas. By the time he had pulled my jeans back up I was a sobbing mess, and when he told me that I was due for three nights of bedtime spankings because I'd gotten three days of detention, all I said was, "Yessir."

It seemed like at least half of the group that I'd been hanging out with had gotten detention. I had been eating lunch with Holly and a couple of other girls, and they had been throwing food at someone, and when a teacher confronted them, Holly had done her "swearing under her breath" thing, but the teacher had heard it. We had all gotten sent to the principal, and we had all subsequently gotten detention, and then I had gotten my butt roasted by Dad.

I shifted uncomfortably on the wooden chair, trying to get comfortable. Last night had been the first of three bedtime spankings, and my rear end was still a little tender. He had told me that if I disobeyed him again that I'd get the belt. I was trying to extricate myself from this group, but it was hard when I was in classes with them all day, and now we were in detention together. They still included me in conversations even though I just sat there and didn't say anything.

"Hey Aly, this weekend, we're gonna go to a movie or somethin', wanna go?" Holly asked.

"Uh, no, I'm still grounded." I said, shifting in my seat again.

"Still grounded? Man, your old man must be a _real_ hardass," she said, "My parents don't give a shit."

"Whatsa matter, you got ants in your pants?" one of the other girls asked with a smirk. Her name was Heather, I think. She leaned forward. "Or do you have a sore ass? Did you get a _spanking_ from your Daddy?"

I lowered my head. "Shut up!" I said, not knowing what else to say. My face felt hot, and dammit, I was blushing.

A couple of them laughed. "Ohhh, she probably did! Gets spanked like a _little kid!_ Does your Daddy make you stand in the corner? Do you have to wear a _diaper_ at night too?" Heather asked with a mean smirk.

"Shut _up!"_ I shoved her.

 _"Girls!"_ the teacher called to us. "Turn around. Are your essays done?"

We were supposed to be writing essays on being kind to people.

"I was just asking Aly how to spell something," Heather said with wide-eyed innocence.

I ignored them and tried to work on my essay.

"Hey, you wanna come over to my house this weekend instead of hangin' out with these douchewads?" Holly whispered.

"No," I hissed, "I'm not supposed to even be hanging out with you any more, much less talking to you."

Holly drew back, looking offended. I noticed her staring at me, and then she put her head down.

I raised my hand. "May I use the restroom?" I asked.

"Yes, Alyson, thank you for asking so politely." the teacher said.

I noticed Heather and a couple of the others smirking as I walked by, and one of the boys stuck his foot out to try and trip me. I kicked his ankle as I passed him.

When I came back I tried to keep working on my essay. It was hot in the room, so I pulled out my water bottle and took a long drink. Heather was watching me. Then she stood up and walked up to the teacher. She leaned down and said something quietly, and then the teacher said, "Alyson, please come up here, and bring your purse."

"I'm- I'm sorry?" I asked.

"Come up here, and bring your purse." she repeated, in a hard voice.

I did so, wondering what was going on.

Heather stood back, watching me with folded arms.

"Open it, and dump everything out onto the desk," the teacher instructed.

"Uh-" I said nervously.

"You better do what the teacher says like a _good girl,_ unless you want another _spanking,"_ Heather said, and a couple kids tittered. I felt myself blushing, and I unzipped my purse and turned it over.

Amid all the stuff that fell onto the desk was a small plastic baggie of what looked like green and brown herbs and seeds.

The teacher picked up the baggie and looked at me. "Really, Alyson? I'm surprised at you."

"I- I don't know where that came from," I said, and I stared at her. "That's not mine!" My head started to feel funny. A wave of dizziness overcame me and I swayed, grabbing ahold of the edge of the desk.

"We'll see about that," the teacher said. She picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Yes, I need Principal Ward and Deputy Waldorf to my room," she said.

Deputy Waldorf! He was the "school safety officer" who worked for the police department! Was he going to arrest me? I was in deep, deep shit now.

I stared at her. "You- you have to believe me, I've never seen that before in my life!" I exclaimed. My vision was getting hazy and my ears were ringing. I looked around the room. Everyone was watching me. I felt all hot and sweaty, and then another wave of dizziness washed over me. The last thing I saw as I fell was Heather smirking and saying, "I guess the 'good little girl' is actually a dopehead."

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

I woke up slowly, hearing electronic beeping and smelling the alcohol that's in a doctor's office. I opened my eyes to blinding white. I was in a hospital bed.

Sam and Dean were both sitting by the bed. Sam took my hand when he saw I was awake.

"Hey, Alybug," he said softly. "How ya doing?"

"My head feels like it's full of cotton," I said thickly. My mouth was as dry as a desert too.

"That's the drug wearing off," he told me.

Just then I remembered. I started to sit up. "Sam, it wasn't mine, I swear! Please- am I going to be arrested?" I felt tears in my eyes and I got dizzy again.

"Hey, whoa, lay back. No, you're not," he told me.

I looked at him and then Dean. "But what- I mean, last thing I remember is the teacher calling the principal and the deputy to the room," Sam and Dean glanced at each other.

Dean scoffed and shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"You kinda- went off the rails," he told me. "Got up off the floor, started saying all this nonsensical stuff, walked over to the board and started drawing on it. It took a few minutes but they figured out you were high."

"But- but I didn't take anything, I _swear!_ I don't know what ha-"

"It's okay," Sam soothed, "One of the other kids that was in the room told them everything, she said that when you went to the bathroom, one of the girls put something in your water, and another one planted the pot in your purse."

I sighed with relief. "Oh good."

Dean stood up. "I'm going to go tell Dad you're awake." He left the room.

"Aly, you scared the crap out of us," Sam told me. "I know you're trying to find your own way and all, but did you really have to go the route of picking the druggie kids?"

"Sam, I didn't know that's what they were!" I said, feeling tears come to my eyes again.

He shook his head.

The door opened and Dean walked in, followed by Dad and a nurse.

"Sir, this isn't a good idea," she said.

"I don't care, she's awake now and talking, she should be good to go," Dad said.

"The doctor should examine her one more time and we really need to draw more blood to make sure the drug is out of her system-"

"And give you people more ammo to use against her? No thank you. We're leaving." Dad said decisively.

The nurse took my IV out and disconnected the blood pressure cuff. "All right, she's ready. I have to advise you that since you are signing her out A.M.A., the hospital is not liable for any injuries that may occur once she leaves."

"Fine," Dad said tersely. "Alyson, get dressed."

The nurse turned and stalked out of the room.

"What's A.M.A.?" I asked.

"Against medical advice," Sam told me. "It means leaving before the hospital has officially discharged you."

"Wh-why are we leaving?" I asked hesitantly.

Dad brought my clothes over and tossed them onto my lap. _"Because_ , Alyson, even though a girl told the school that the drugs were planted, and that someone else drugged you, they're _still_ pursuing charges against you, and you've been _expelled!_ So we're all packed up, and we're getting the _hell_ out of here!" He was frowning at me.

I shrank back at his anger. We'd never had to leave because of something I'd done.

"I-I'm sorry, Daddy," I quavered, the tears spilling over.

"Save it for after I get done with you tonight, you'll be sorry then," he growled, "Get dressed and let's go."

I sat up and got dressed, still feeling dizzy and shaky. Sam helped me, and I leaned on his arm as we walked out. He kept an eye on me in the car, passing me back bottle after bottle of water and asking how I felt every so often. As the day wore on, my memories of the past few days got hazier and some disappeared. Sam told me that they weren't sure what drug I'd been given, but that they thought it was one of the ones that messed with a person's memory.

"Where are we going?" I asked eventually, when I felt more 'with it'.

"Dad'll find somewhere," Dean said over his shoulder, "Some small town, no doubt. And this time, you better keep your head down and stay under the radar."

"I will," I said, turning to look out the window.

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello Dear Readers! If this is your first time reading one of my fanfics, please check out my profile for more stories with Alyson Winchester. The main story is called 'The Adventures of Alyson Winchester', and there is now a sequel called 'Winchester Interrupted: The Further Adventures of Alyson Winchester'. There are also several one-shots about Aly at different ages. I hope you enjoy them- please leave me a review and let me know what you like!**


End file.
